You and I
by OrganicFantasy
Summary: A collection of stories from a life we never saw.  Dr. Nefarious x Courtney Gears.  Ratings may vary.
1. Memories

I love this pairing. I truly, truly do. To say that I was shocked by the sheer lack of Dr. Nefarious/Courtney Gears fanfiction is an understatement. Chances are I'm not the only one who ships them or was as disappointed. This collection of drabbles, ficlets, one-shots, you name it is for us, NefariousGears shippers. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Memories 

Courtney often wonders how her life would've turned out if they never fell in love. Maybe instead of sitting on that asteroid, she could've been planning her next gig. Perhaps she could've been finding her next boyfriend at the local clubs instead of knitting with the Fongoids. There are times when she misses her old life so much it makes her want to cry. The fame, the fortune, the fans…it all started to slip away when she allied herself with Dr. Nefarious.

But he is worth the pain of being a has-been. He is worth every single ounce and more.


	2. Circuits

**Migration  
**The universe had never seen a more natural migration than that of Courtney moving from her own bed to sharing his.

**Defeat  
**Nefarious stares at the giant "PLAYER1 LOSES" on their holo-screen and feels nothing but humiliation as a giggling Courtney turns to him and says "You suck at this game".

**Wait  
**After so many months of rebuilding, the seconds before Nefarious' final systems come back online might as well have been an eternity to her.

**Forgotten  
**He wakes up the next morning with no memory of the previous night, bound to their bed by rough cords and a satisfied Courtney whispering, "So how was it for you?"

**Stop  
**Like clockwork every night, Nefarious has to rouse himself from sleep to smack his beau with a pillow—simply out of spite—and rightfully reclaim _his_ side of the sheets.


	3. Pet Names

Pet Names

This one is an alternate version of the conversation Nefarious and Courtney had in _Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal_. The original scene is hilarious by itself. Though you can understand why Nefarious hated it; 'Snooky Wookums' is reigning champion for most embarrasing pet name ever made.

* * *

"Yes?"

Courtney's marble face lit up when she saw him, her yellow eyes glimmering with joy.

"I have a present for you, _Snooky Wookums_." His Courtney cooed to him.

He didn't even hide his displeasure this time; he let out an angered snarl and pointed at her. "I _told_ you to stop calling me that in public!"

"Sorry, honey. But there's no one around…"

"Doesn't matter! If you say that name and it's not just you and me in a room, it's public. How would you like it if I started calling you 'Pookie' everywhere we went, in front of whoever?"

"I wouldn't mind in the slightest."

Nefarious shook his head and sighed. Of _course_ she would like that. Women and their love of shmoopy pet names…it puzzled him to no end.

"Well, I do. Can't you say something else instead?"

She giggled. "Alright then. I have a present for you, _baby_."

"There!" he sat back and smiled. "_That's _more like it. Now bring me Agent Clank!"

"Of course, darling."


	4. Jealousy

I have almost 100 hits to this story! Thank you one and all for reading, it means so much to me.

Jealousy 

Courtney Gears had felt jealousy many times, and she was more than used to the internal burning of watching her boyfriends flirt and be flirted with by some girl. In the beginning that pained her more than anything she could imagine, but it had since ebbed into something she became numb to. Something she expected, yet kept responding.

But _this…this_ felt like the very first time. The way Nefarious allowed the Valkyrie to touch him and speak to him in such a personal way. Unlike her previous boyfriends, he wasn't a cheap thrill. He meant so much to her it hurt.


	5. Diodes

Shaking things up a bit with this chapter. Instead of one sentence to convey the mood of the title, I'm using two bits of dialogue. Never seen it done before, so why not give it a shot?

Diodes 

**Anomaly  
**"If I may be so bold to say, sir, you seem very calm today, which is quite unusual. May I ask what _ever _is the matter?" "Call it an afterglow, Lawrence. Call it an afterglow."

**Bother  
**"OH-!...Oh dear. I…_ahem_…it appears that I am most definitely interrupting something…intimate." "LAWRENCE!"

**Change  
**"Wait. So _I_ have to change my outfit to one that looks like a girlier version of yours? That's not fair! Why can't _you_ change into something that looks like _my_ outfit?" "Because I don't look good in a skirt, dear."

**Deep  
**"You know, even though I kicked and screamed and had more tantrums than necessary, and you even had to restrain me at one point…I actually liked it." "You see? Whether every male wants to acknowledge it or not, a part of him does indeed enjoy mooshy romantic comedy movies."

**Earnest  
**"You know, Courtney, I don't think I could continue on if something terrible happened to you. No joke, I think I would lose my mind." "You got that from a gift card, didn't you?"


End file.
